This invention relates to a surgical technique. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for closing ressected muscular tissues. The invention is especially useful in laparoscopic operations to remove a uterine myoma.
The removal of uterine myomas is frequently accomplished laparoscopically. Laparoscopic surgery involves the insufflation of the abdominal cavity with carbon dioxide and the placement of cannulas in the abdominal wall of the patient. Distal end portions of laparoscopic instruments are inserted through the cannulas for performing an operation inside the abdominal cavity by surgeons manipulating the proximal ends of the instruments. Laparoscopic instruments include a fiber-optic laparoscope which enables visual monitoring of abdominal organs, as well as the distal end portions of the operating instruments.
One difficulty in performing a laparoscopic uterine myoma ressection is the closure of the ressected tissues. There is really no method for effectively and quickly closing a ressetion laparoscopically.